fictspediafandomcom-20200214-history
Kate Levine
Kate Levine Kate Levine (born January 1, 1989) is an American model. Levine is known for her work with Victoria’s secret and was chosen as the face for the company’s Pink line. In 2010 she became a Victoria’s secret Angel. She has walked in six consecutive Victoria’s secret fashion shows from 2010-2016. In 2015, she was ranked number two on Forbes list of the highest paid models, with $15.6 million earnings per year. Early Life Levine was born in Los Angeles California on January 1, 1989. Her parents are from Mexico, but reside in Los Angeles California. She enrolled in modeling school at age 10 and, by age 14 she was already modeling for a kids clothing store. After that she started competing with other modeling schools, and was one of the three finalists at only 15 years of age. Her family was always supportive of her modeling career and embrace her to continue her education as well as to continue with her modeling career. Career At age 19 Levine had her first notable modeling job with a shooting for the cover of Dolls Magazine which led her booking a campaign for the clothing store H&M. After that she has since appeared in advertising campaigns for Macys, Nordstrom, Kate Spade, Calvin Klein, Maybelline, Hugo Boss, Chanel, Estee Lauder, Louis Vuitton, Ralph Lauren to name a few. She has appeared in many magazine covers and she’s known to be one of the most beautiful models. By 2009, she started working with Victoria’s secret and was chosen as the face for the company’s Pink line. In 2010, she became a Victoria’s secret Angel, and walked her first Victoria’s Secret Fashion Show runway. She has walked in six consecutive Victoria’s Secret fashion shows from 2010 through 2016. In 2011, she opened the show which was a great accomplishment for her because with only two years with the company she had accomplished being the main model for the company. With only 27 years of age she has achieved many of her dreams and has had a successful career. Personal Life At only 27 years of age, Levine has been engaged to actor Tom Johnson, since 2015, and they have one baby on the way. They are thinking of getting married once the baby is born. She still lives in Los Angeles near her family and friends. Kate is also very active on her social media she likes engaging with her 3.4 million fans. She also does appearances in Las Vegas where her fans can go and take pictures with her, and all the money that is collected from those appearances gets donated it to charity to help kids in need. Public Image Levine was listed in the 2015 Forbes’ edition as the second highest paid models, with $15.6 million per year. Since Levine’s parents are Mexican, she was chosen to be part of the 100 most beautiful people in the world which is something that people magazine does yearly. In 2016 Levine was ranked number 36 on the 50 most well-liked women on the web according to yahoo search results. During the same year Kate was named one of the most beautiful and talented models. ' '